File Recovery
File Recovery is a 2007 Movie-verse based fiction, and can be considered an Alternate Universe. It incorporates ideas introduced by Karategal, lady tecuma, and Litahatchee in their respective works. These ideas are used with permission and it is highly recommended (though not entirely necessary) that you take the time to go through and read the works of these Authors before beginning to read File Recovery. You may find links to their stories at the bottom of this page. This story is currently rated Pg-13, although it is guaranteed that the rating will increase in later chapters. Premise What if you woke up with all your vital systems screaming in agony, strapped to an operating table so tightly you could barely even begin to thrash about, someone in the room yelling that you're awake like it's a bad thing, while the only person you ever trusted is holding you down for a dose of sedative and radiating an anger so thick you could choke on it? And you don't remember why. A Summary of Events Thus Far One Megatron awakens briefly in one of the Medical Isolation rooms, grievously injured. He stays conscious long enough to discover that his brother is angry at him for some reason. He is given a sedative by an unknown medic to force him back into recharge. Two Megatron reawakens some time later and discovers the extent of his injuries. He reestablishes his connection with his brother, trying to figure out what had happened. The unknown medic reenters and again he is given a sedative to force him back into recharge. Three A memory surfaces of Megatron assisting his brother in preparation for a blind date. He is awakened from this memory by a conversation going on outside of his Isolation room. Optimus is arguing for Ratchet to scan Megatron's memory core. Four Optimus walks into the Isolation room, surprised to discover that Megatron is awake. Megatron then proceeds to ask him what he had done to make him angry. Before Optimus can answer, Ratchet arrives with the scanning equipment. Once the scan is complete, it is revealed that fifty-three percent of Megatron's memory core is damaged, effectively having stripped him of more than half of his memories. Five Megatron admits that the last thing he remembers is assisting Optimus in preparing for his blind date, mentioning that it was Jazz who had set it up. It is then revealed to him that he had killed Jazz and that more than a hundred thousand vorns have passed since this memory. Six Another memory surfaces, in which Megatron recalls the downcast courier that used to organize his office. He is awakened from this memory by hunger pangs, and is surprised when Optimus arrives to bring him an energon cube. Megatron also realizes that his body has been changed from its original final frameset upon seeing that his fingers are no longer fingers, but claws. It is revealed that Optimus never hated him. Seven Optimus assists Megatron in the Medical Washroom in cleaning out all the organic crud that had built up on his armor during the brief time he spent at the bottom of the ocean. Megatron discovers that he now possesses a long, long list of weaponry inbuilt into his frame, all of which has been deactivated. He is also informed that he does not want to know how many others he has killed. Megatron then inquires as to how Optimus's date went and learns that his brother is now bonded to a female called Elita One. He also discovers that apart from his own connection and Elita's, there is one other VIP thread linked to Optimus's spark. Eight Megatron learns that he killed his and Optimus's sire, Sentinel Prime. He willingly goes into forced recharge so that Ratchet may remove his chest plates, as they are pretty much melted beyond all recognition and hindering his internal repair systems as well as most of the medical scanners. Something is wrong with the sedatives, however, and he keeps on waking up and drifting off during the surgery. At one point a particularly violent memory jolts him into demanding that Ratchet remove his weaponry systems. Nine Whilst still unconscious, Megatron recalls a particular encounter with the downcast courier. Ten Megatron reawakens to initially discover that he has a sparkmate and a sparkling he can not remember, and that they are both more than likely dead. An argument with Optimus after this revelation brings to light that Megatron had no hand in the dissident uprising prior to the beginning of the War. Eleven Megatron contemplates whether or not he wants his memory back. Twelve A fractional scrap of information is remembered, clearing up a matter that had been plaguing Megatron's processor. This is followed by a conversation with Bumblebee that ends rather badly. Thirteen Yet another memory, this time of the moment when Optimus revealed that he was intending to ask Elita One to be his sparkmate. Fourteen A few memories of the downcast courier surface as Ratchet and Wheeljack attempt to repair the damage caused by Ironhide and Optimus reveals that he may have encountered Megatron's sparkling some time in the past. Fifteen Optimus supplies a memory of a mech named Nightblade, who had spent a brief time on an Autobot base whilst searching for information on a certain bot. Ratchet reveals that Nightblade had claimed to have been searching for his carrier, though he makes it evident that he doesn't believe that to have been the case. Sixteen A memory of Nightblade surfaces, leading to a slight argument between Megatron and Ratchet. Seventeen Megatron manages to escape the isolation room. Characters Present *Megatron *Ratchet *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Wheeljack *Ironhide *Mikaela Banes Mentioned *Prowl *Elita One *Sideswipe *Sunstreaker *Jazz Flashbacks *Sentinel Prime *Ironhide *Helix *Tank *Claymore *Elita One *Unnamed Downcast *Dualpoint *Blackjack *Nightblade/Driftside Companion Pieces *'Conspiracy' - Takes place in the three orns prior to the death of Sentinel Prime. It centers on what Sentinel and his confidents were planning to do to stop Megatron's so-called hobbies. Trivia *This story is written in Third-Person Limited. Links *File Recovery @ FanFiction.Net *File Recovery @ DeviantArt *Conspiracy @ FanFiction.Net *Nightmare by Karategal *Youngling by Karategal *Sparkling by Karategal *Little Brother by Karategal *Sparks and Plasma by lady tecuma *Guns and Cyber Roses by lady tecuma *Night Fire by Litahatchee Category:Fan Fiction